Broken
by yummycake110
Summary: Tetsuna's twin sister, Terumi, has taken everything away from her. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN WHAT OC I CREATE.
1. Chapter 1

It was January 30, one day before Tetsuna's birthday.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuna felt the pillar in her heart begin to break.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuna, but I'm breaking up with you." began Kagami. Kagami then took another girl's hand into his hand. He then smiled warmly to the girl he was holding. "I'm sorry but I realized my love for your twin sister, Kuroko Terumi."

Kuroko Terumi saw the look on her twin sister's face and then snickered. She loved it when her sister was like that.

Tetsuna felt the tears begin to fall down her cheeks. She looked at Kagami with a look of utter sadness. "Why, Taiga? Why? Why did you choose Terumi? We've been dating for a year already, Taiga. Why?" asked Tetsuna with a pained expression. Tetsuna tried to reach out for Kagami's hand but he pulled it away.

"I decided that I needed a girlfriend who was also a light. I don't need a shadow." declared Kagami.

Tetsuna knew that someday this would happen. "So that's the way you want it, Taiga? Well, fine then, Kagami." Tetsuna then turned around and ran and ran into the rain. She ran and ran to the place that she felt the safest, and didn't look back. She ran to the basketball court in Seirin.

* * *

Tetsuna wanted to talk to her semapi at Seirin. Riko and the others said to talk to them if she ever wanted to. Tetsuna stopped at the entrance of the gym. She heard her sempai talking loudly and laughing.

"I prefer Terumi over Tetsuna." declared Riko.

"That's true." agreed Hyuuga. "I mean Terumi is so pretty but Tetsuna is a brick in comparison to her twin. I don't even get how they are twins."

"I completely agree. I mean Terumi is such a nice girl while Tetsuna is kind of introverted. You know what I mean?" said Kiyoshi.

Koganei laughed at this statement. "Of course we know what you mean. She is so creepy. I mean who declares themselves your shadow. She is like a creepy monster."

"I am your shadow and you are my light." imitated Izuki. Everyone laughed at Izuki's imitation of the shadow.

"I think that Terumi was more help than Tetsuna even though she is a manager for the basketball team." said Riko. Everyone agreed with that.

"I think that everyone just likes Terumi better than Tetsuna." said Kiyoshi while laughing.

Suddenly everyone stopped laughing. They saw a certain teal haired girl they were making fun of seconds earlier at the doorway of the gym. Tetsuna once again had tears flowing down her face.

"Well, I'm sorry that sempai though of me that way."

"We didn't mean it like that, Tetsuna. Honestly." stammered Riko.

"I'm sorry for being a burden this whole time." apologized Tetsuna with the tears flowing freely.

"We're sorry Tetsuna. We were just joking." said Izuki nervously.

Kuroko then bowed towards her sempai and then said, "From today on, I am no longer a basketball player of Seirin." Tetsuna resigned from the basketball team.

Everyone was surprised. Then a thought hit all of the sempai. If Tetsuna resigns, they would have no real chance at winning. Sure Terumi was a great light, but Seirin didn't hold a candle to any other schools without Tetsuna. Without Tetsuna, they didn't stand a chance against the Generation of Miracles. It was a miracle itself that Tetsuna decided to come to Seirin in the first place. Any other school would accept Tetsuna eagerly. The sempai immediately regretted their words.

"No need for drastic actions." said Hyuuga nervously.

"Yea, we didn't mean that." lied Koganei.

Tetsuna then looked at her sempai with a look filled with despair. "Since the semapi don't want a creepy monster like me here. I should be going." Tetsuna then ran away from the gym. She ran and ran until she collapsed on the sidewalk. Tetsuna got back up. She decided to go to her parents' house for the night because she was too far drom her apartment.

* * *

Tetsuna rang the doorbell. She was greeted by looks of disgust.

"Get out of my house! I don't accept a monster like you as my daughter! What kind of person likes to be in the shadows! You are not my daughter! Only my precious Terumi is my daughter! My Terumi is a light. She is an angel unlike you! Get out of here!" cried her mother.

Her father slapped Tetsuna across her cheek. "Get out of my house woman. I gave you that apartment so that won't have to see your face every day. I didn't want to see you in my house ever again. You are not my daughter and you will never be. Get out!" growled her father.

Terumi soon came down and then saw Tetsuna. She smirked and then began to act like a helpless child who was afraid of her twin sister. The Kuroko parents then slammed the door and began to soothe their beloved Terumi.

"It's okay Terumi."

"It's okay. That monster won't be here again."

Tetsuna then walked the way back to her apartment. She walked for about two hours in the heavy rain. She just kept walking and walking and kept her eyes on the floor under her feet.

* * *

The next day, Tetsuna decided to meet up with the Generation of Miracles and Momoi for her birthday. When she got to the restaurant, she heard a very familiar voice. It was her sister's voice.

"Oh, Daiki. That's so kind of you to buy this for me." cooed Terumi as she held the flowers in her hands.

"No problem. It's just a friendly gift for my favorite girl." said Aomine nonchalantly.

"Terumichi is the best after all." quipped Kise as he handed her a vanilla shake.

"Aww." said Terumi with fake happiness.

"Terumi does only deserve the best." said Akashi as he gave her a golden necklace.

"You shouldn't have." gushed Terumi.

"Rumi-chin is our favorite." stated Murasakibara as he handed Terumi a chocolate bunny.

"Thanks, Atsushi." thanked Terumi as she smiled.

"Here is your lucky item of the day, Terumi. I thought you might need it." said Midorima as he handed Terumi a stuffed animal.

"Thank you Mido-chan. You're the best at remembering things like this." said Terumi as she smiled at Midorima.

"Terumi-chan is our best friend." stated Momoi confidently.

Terumi saw her sister staring at her in horror as she stole her former teammates one by one. Terumi smiled a smug smile and then smiled evilly.

The basketball players began to sing happy birthday.

"Say, have you guys ever done this for my sister, Tetsuna?" asked Terumi.

"No way." objected Aomine.

"Why would we do that?" asked Kise.

"We will only do this for Terumi." added Akashi.

"Suna-chin doesn't need this." said Murasakibara as he gestured to all the presents.

"Tetsuna didn't get anything like this." said Midorima.

"Then why are you doing this for me?" asked Terumi even though she knew the answer. Terumi wanted to see the sadness on her sister's face.

"Because we like you more than Tetsuna." said Aomine.

"She was always just a burden." said Akashi.

"She doesn't even deserve this." said Kise.

"Terumi is better than Tetsuna." stated Midorima.

"Terumi is a better friend." said Murasakibara.

"Terumi always helped us more anyways." finished Momoi.

"Tetsuna was always kind of like a monster. I mean she used the shadows." laughed Aomine.

Everyone at the table agreed and then they saw Tetsuna standing next to their table. Tetsuna was crying.

"Did you really mean that?"

"Tetsuna, we're sorry." began Midorima.

"I guess you guys really don't need a monster like me."

"No, Tetsuna. We didn't mean it like that." said Momoi.

"I'm really sorry for being a bad friend."

"Tetsunachi, we don't mean anything we said." said Kise nervously.

"I apologize for being a terrible teammate."

"We didn't think that." said Akashi.

"I apologize for being a burden."

"We were just joking, Suna-chin." said Murasakibara.

"I'm sorry for being a monster."

"We didn't think about what we were saying. We regret it, Tetsuna." stated Aomine anxiously.

"Since I am such a bad teammate and friend, and a burden, and because I am a monster, I will disappear from your sights."

They all widened their eyes. No, this couldn't be it. She couldn't be serious. Tetsuna held a place in their hearts. It was a small place but she still held it. But then it hit them. Terumi had filled that spot leaving Tetsuna all alone with nobody. Her family left her, her team left her, Kagami left her, now the Generation of Miracles left her. Tetsuna really did have nothing left. She didn't even have Ogiwara because of what the Generation of Miracles did. Tetsuna became dead. The Generation of Miracles and Momoi all realized what they did. They looked up, only to see nothing left of the shadow.

* * *

The next day, everyone went to search for the missing girl. Seirin, Too, Kaijo, Shutoku, Yosen, and Rakuzan all looked for her. But she was nowhere to be found.

Everyone gathered at the end of the day to report. There was really nothing left of the shadow. Terumi began to laugh. Everyone stared at her. She just smiled at Kagami, Seirin, and the Generation of Miracles.

"I'm really happy. I stole everything from my sister and then she disappeared. I can't believe you guys all left her so easily. She always was so kind and patient with you guys. She was loyal to you guys even though our parents kicked her out for playing basketball by being a shadow. She always had faith that you guys might not be stolen by me. But you guys failed her. You guys left her and now she's disappeared. Thank you for your cooperation. I can't believe I stole her boyfriend, team, and friends so easily." laughed Terumi as she walked away.

The Generation of Miracles, Momoi, and Seirin all stared at the figure of Terumi growing smaller. What had they done to Tetsuna?


	2. Chapter 2

The pillar of her heart completely broke. It broke and her heart collapsed.

Tetsuna knew that it was all over. She knew that her current life was done, she needed a new one. She went back to her apartment and then packed everything from her apartment. All of her belongings fit into two pieces of luggage. Tetsuna saw three pictures on the table. There was a picture of Kagami and her smiling on their date, Seirin when they won their first game with her, and at last, a picture of the Generation of Miracles, Momoi and her celebrating winning the tournament in middle school. Tetsuna smiled weakly, it was kind of sad that she had no pictures with her family. She smiled as the tears began to run down her cheeks once again. She looked at each of the pictures one last time and then packed ininto her luggage. Even though they treated her this way, they still were her "friends." Tetsuna packed everything and then zipped her bag. She took out a piece of paper and then scribbled on it, "You'll regret leaving me. You'll miss me." Although she hated them, she still wanted then to be her friends at the same time. It all felt like her heart was tearing in half. Torn by the desire for them to be her friends and the desire to leave them and start over.

* * *

Everyone went to Tetsuna's apartment to find nothing in her room. It looked as if no one even lived there. There was only a slip of paper. When they read it, their hearts sank. Tetsuna really was gone. Nobody could believe it. They asked the landlady if she knew anything. The land lady just said that the girl who lived in there was strange and she just moved out. When they asked her how shae was strange, the lady replied with, "She played basketball I think. After every basketball game, she would be vomiting for a while. I think she was too tired. I told her to stop playing since it was too much for her body, but she wouldn't listen. She said that it was for her friends." Seirin paled and then remembered all of the games they played. Undoubtfully, Tetsuna played the hardest. She ran the most and used the most energy. Her passes took a lot of energy but she still passed many many times in the games. Even though she had the least stamina in the team, she did the most work in the team. Seirin immediately felt guilty. Everyone went and searched. They searched because of guilt. Nobody searched because they really missed Tetsuna. Nobody really cared about her.

* * *

It's been about a month since Tetsuna left. Seirin was in the preliminaries of the tournament. They were losing very badly. It was 56-20 with two minutes left on the clock. Seirin was huffing and puffing. The freshman collapsed on the floor and the sempai were barely standing. Only Kagami had the energy to run on the team. The opponents smirked at the sight of their opponents.

"Not so much without your shadow right?" said one of the players.

"I saw their games when she was still on the team. She was sweating like crazy and doing almost everything. These guys over here had it easy. She looked like she was going to collapse but she still did her best." added another.

Seirin cringed at this. They didn't know what Tetsuna had gone through until they went through it for themselves. They knew she practiced and played hard but they didn't know how hard it was until they had a taste of it. This was nothing compared to what Tetsuna went through. From what the landlady told them, she came home at around midnight because after practice, she still trained at the basketball courts nearby. When she came home, she would always look like she was dying but she still kept at it every day.

Kagami looked like he was about to die. He was running hard in the game and tried his best. Even though they were all trying their best, they were missing the synchronization they had before with Tetsuna. They were missing the steady passes. They were missing the core of Seirin. Then Kagami realized it. He was nothing without Tetsuna. Without Tetsuna he couldn't do anything. Without her, he couldn't score, he couldn't break through defense. He couldn't even get in the zone. Without Tetsuna, there was something lacking in the game. A certain enthusiasm was lacking. Then he realized it. Tetsuna was always by his side. She helped him score; she helped him break through the defense. She cheered him on so that he could get into the zone. When everyone was collapsed on the floor, she would push herself to stand up and then motivate everyone.

Without Tetsuna, Seirin was nothing. Seirin wished they realized that earlier.

* * *

The Generation of Miracles and Momoi decided to meet together for old time's sake. They met in Tokyo and walked around. Suddenly they were pulled into an alley. In the alley there were about twelve delinquents. The delinquents beat up each of the Generation of Miracles and Momoi. They laughed at them. Then they circled around the beat up teenagers to trap them.

"Who are you?" said Aomine weakly.

"You guys crushed us in our game. You guys were playing against each other to see who could score the most points. You completely crushed our hearts." growled one.

"You guys were too arrogant for you own good." snickered another gangster.

Midorima widened his eyes. "You guys were the ones we played in Teiko. You were the group of delinquents in Meiji Middle School."

"You're right." laughed the gangster.

"Where's your guardian now?" snickered one of the gangsters.

"Guardian?" asked Momoi weakly who was lying on the floor because of the pain.

"The blue haired girl. We targeted you guys about five times already. Every time we were going to beat you up, the girl stopped us. She said to beat her up instead of you guys. Of course we took the offer and then every time we came for you guys, she was always there to protect you guys. It was pretty bad. Twelve guys beating up a single girl. Every time we beat her up, she didn't say anything. Even though you guys were in the gym next to us, she didn't cry out for you guys. She just wanted herself to suffer instead of you guys I guess. She was messed up really badly." said one of the gangsters with a smug smile.

"Tetsuna." whispered Akashi.

"Tetsuna is that right? That's her name? Well, you better thank Tetsuna for protecting you guys until now. This is barely half of what we did to her."

The kicked the teenagers on the floor and then left while laughing.

They lay on the ground remembering a certain scene in their last year of middle school. Tetsuna was lying on the ground outside of the gym. She was bleeding very badly and her leg and arm was broken. She just laid there like she was expecting this. When the Teiko members rushed to her aid, she just smiled and said that she was glad that they were safe. After that, there were several times when she showed up to practice with bruises all over her body or with a black eye. Tetsuna wouldn't tell anyone what happened and just said that she was glad they were safe.

The Generation of Miracles didn't understand it. Tetsuna had no part of doing playing the games the Generaton of Miracles did, but she still took the punishment for everything. Now they truly knew what they meant to Tetsuna. They knew how much she treasured them. They now regretted everything they did to her.

* * *

That night, Seirin and the Generation of Miracles truly regretted everything they said to her. They regretted choosing her sister over her. But most of all, they regretted leaving her. Tetsuna was an important part of their life, but they pushed it out of their life.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month since Tetsuna moved into her new apartment in Chiba. Luckily, she found an apartment quite quickly. Her new school also accepted her quite readily for she was a top student. In the past month, Tetsuna remained a shadow. She lived a peaceful life. She didn't have any friends yet.

* * *

One day while reading a book in the park, Tetsuna noticed something. There was boy who went to the same school as her in the park. He had silver hair and blue eyes. He was always there whenever Tetsuna was here. He would read Tetsuna's favorite books. Somehow, Tetsuna felt compelled to be closer with him. Tetsuna felt that he might be the same as her. After all, he had the same melancholy look in his eyes. Finally, one day, Tetsuna worked up her courage to talk to him.

"Hi! My name is Kuroko Tetsuna. What's your name? I've seen you around here before."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Then the boy began to smile. His eyes began to twinkle instead of having a sad look.

"My name is Fukimoto Akira. Nice to meet you."

They chattered a little bit about their favorite books and talked about themselves. Akira liked to read and liked to play sports. He didn't have a favorite sport but instead liked to play all of them.

"Hey, we go to the same school right?" asked Akira.

"Yea, we do. What class are you in?" asked Tetsuna.

"1-4. What about you?" answered Akira.

"I'm in the same class."

"No way! I didn't even notice you until I saw you at the park." laughed Akira.

They chatted for a little bit more and then parted ways.

* * *

The next day at lunch, the two ate together on the rooftop.

Tetsuna noticed that Akira had a basketball next to him.

"You on the team?" asked Tetsuna while gesturing to the basketball.

"Yea, I am. You can't really call it a team though. We have only seven players and there's no coach." laughed Akira.

Tetsuna perked up at the mention of not having a coach.

"Maybe I can help you guys." offered Tetsuna.

"We already have a manager, though." said Akira confused.

"No, I mean that maybe I can be your coach."

Akira was confused. "You play basketball?"

Tetsuna smiled a knowing smile. "I'm one of the best."

Akira looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Just tell your team to meet me in the gym."


	4. Chapter 4

Akira's team stared at Tetsuna in surprise.

"Who is she?" asked one of the members.

"Does she even play basketball?" said another member.

"Well, she said that she can be our coach." said Akira uncertainly.

The basketball team scoffed at Akira.

"As if." replied one of the players.

Tetsuna smiled a small smile. "5-on-1. I bet I'll win."

The basketball team took the challenge. Tetsuna smiled a little bit. She dribbled and used a crossover to pass her first defender. She dribbled past her second defender faster. She turned and passed her third defender. She used her misdirection and then passed the fourth defender. At last, she passed her last defender by using the vanishing drive. She made an easy lay-up and then turned back to face the dumb-struck basketball players.

"So do I qualify?" asked Tetsuna while she breathed a little heavier.

The basketball team was speechless and just nodded. Akira then widened his eyes.

"Ah! I remember why you looked so familiar now! You are the phantom of the Generation of Miracles!" yelled Akira.

Kuroko just smiled a nodded slightly.

"Well, let's begin basketball practice."

* * *

"I'm Fujimoto Ryuu. Just Ryuu is fine." introduced a calm blonde boy with black eyes. He seemed to be the exact opposite of Kise's personality. He was calm and cool headed.

Nice to meet you, Ryuu." said Kuroko while giving him a slight bow.

"Yamamoto Sora. It's nice to meet you." said a black haired and green eyed boy. He seemed to be hitting on Tetsuna, who ignored him with a turn of her head.

"It's Arasake Kazito. Nice to meet you, Usagi-chan." greeted a boy with bleaches hair and pale blue eyes.

"U-usagi-chan?!" asked Tetsuna incredulously.

"Tetsuna reminds me of a rabbit so I'm going to call you Usagi-chan." declared Kazito proudly.

"Don't mind the idiot. I'm Hamada Fumio. It's such a shame to see a beautiful girl as you are with a group of rowdy boys like us." said a boy with white hair and golden eyes which were covered by a pair of glasses. He took her hand and then kissed it. "Want to go out for a date later?" whispered Fumio into Tetsuna's ear.

Tetsuna blushed bright red. Suddenly, a flying kick came to Fumio, followed by several punches.

"What the hell are you doing to our coach?!" screeched a navy haired boy with dark blue eyes. After beating up the poor womanizer, the boy dusted himself off. He held out his hand to Tetsuna.

"Hirayama Kei. It's nice to finally get a coach." stated the boy as he was radiating an aura of pink flowers because he was so excited.

Tetsuna then took his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Fumio." said Tetusna with a warm smile on her face.

Fumio began to blush and then shook her hand meekly.

"Kitagawa Takumi." introduced a brunette with brown eyes. He nodded to Tetsuna who just nodded back in reply.

Finally, a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes jumped out. She hugged Tetsuna to the point where Tetsuna couldn't breathe before letting go of the teal haired girl.

"It's so nice to have another girl here! I'm Miyagawa Yuki. Just Yuki is fine." introduced the girl with another hug after the introduction.

Tetsuna smiled at her new basketball team.

"I'm your coach, Kuroko Tetsua. Just call me Tetsuna. I hope that you will take good care of me." introduced Tetsuna with a bow.

Araki smiled at the teal haired girl.

"Of course we will. Where else will we find a coach like you?" asked Araki with a smile.

* * *

Tetsuna was speechless. The level of her new basketball team was incredible. They were almost on the same level as the Uncrowned Kings already without Tetsuna even training them. She saw it. Tetsuna saw that their potential was great. If they were training correctly, they would be at the level of the Generation of Miracles- no, they might have surpassed them already. That wasn't it either. She saw that two of the seven players had a potential to be something more. Ryuu had the potential to be a shadow. Tetsuna could feel it. The way he passed and shot was similar to her passes and shots. Takumi could be a light. He dominated the court and his potential was limitless. He was efficient and fast. He also had a strong sense of teamwork. He knew how to bring everyone together. He was the perfect light. Everyone on the team was a good basketball player. Araki's shots were amazing. His form was flawless and he relied and trusted his team to be able to help him, rather than doing everything himself. Sora was quick on his feet with fast reactions. He was also a professional at scoring. Kazito was a natural power forward. He could rebound and had a wide shooting range. Fumio had a talent for being a point guard. He could decide quickly and was efficient. He was also fast and had some sense of leadership. Kei dominated the defense. He could block others easily and knew how to block in a way where there were no gaps in defense. Overall, the team Tetsuna was coaching would become one of the best.

Tetsuna smiled. She really did make the right decision to start a new life.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been half a year since Tetsuna transferred to her new school. The team decided to have a day to celebrate. They decided to go to Tokyo and just have fun for a day. One by one, they all met up at the train station. Ryuu arrived first and was wearing a pair of white jeans with a black T-shirt that read _you lost me hello. _Next Kazito arrived. He was wearing camouflage cargo pants with a plain white T-shirt. Sora arrived soon after that. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button down shirt that was unbuttoned at the top three buttons and with a tie hanging loosely around his neck. Kei came after Sora. He wore a pair of baggy jeans that exposed the thick band of his boxers. He had chains on the jeans and had on a black T-shirt. Fumio arrived in a pair of gray jeans and a yellow T-shirt with a hoodie over it. He had several bobby pins in his hair to keep his bangs out of his eyes. Yuki met them in a pair of black leggings and a light green blouse that reached her mid thigh. Her hair was in a French braid and she had a light blue purse hanging across her shoulder. Finally, Tetsuna arrived at the train station.

"Sorry I'm late! It was pretty crowded on the streets!" said Tetsuna as she was catching her breath.

The team stared wordlessly at Tetsuna. She looked amazing. She was wearing a short sleeve shirt which exposed her shoulders. Underneath the cropped shirt, she had a black tank top on. She wore a pair of short jean shorts which barely reached her mid thigh revealing her legs. She had on a pair of woven wedges that were about two to three inches tall. Her hair was in a pony tail and had a flower hair clip.

Fumio was the first one to break the silence.

"That's such a pretty flower clip. Where did you get it?"

Tetsuna recalled the memories.

_Kagami got her the flower hair clip for Christmas. He gently caressed her face and then slipped on the hair clip. He smiled brightly at her. _

_"It looks great on you, Tetsuna!"_

_"Really?"_

_"It looks great!"_

_Kagami then took her hands into his._

_"This is my promise that we'll be together forever."_

"Tetsuna?" Akira broke the flashback Tetsuna was having.

"Hm?" asked Tetsuna as she was snapped out her reverie.

"Are you okay? You just started spacing out." asked Akira.

"Yea, I'm okay. I'm just remembering something. And as for where I got this hair clip, I got it from someone precious to me. Somehow I just can't forget him." Tetsuna smiled wistfully and then turned towards the train. "We should get going."

The rest of their team followed their coach into the train and soon regained the happy atmosphere. The talked about stupid things and joked with each other. They teased each other and laughed together. Tetsuna closed her eyes. _They remind me a lot of Seirin and the Generation of Miracles. _Tetsuna snapped out of it. _No. They are nothing like them! Those traitors! _Tetsuna then stopped thinking about it and joined her team who were talking happily. Akira had a slight frown on his face. _Something seems to be wrong with Tetsuna today. I wonder what happened. _Soon they got off the train.

The team and their coach and manager walked around Tokyo and went shopping. They decided to walk around the market area as well and they passed the basketball courts.

* * *

Aomine Daiki was playing basketball in the basketball courts. He saw a familiar girl with teal hair pass by. He widened his eyes and looked carefully. _No, it can't be. It can't be Tetsu! _He ran after the group and pushed himself through Araki, Ryuu, Sora, Kazito, Fumio, Kei, Takumi, and Yuki. He pushed his way to the front where the teal haired girl walked. He took her shoulder and turned her around. He took her arms as she tried to turn away and held her wrists tightly. He widened his eyes at the sight of the girl.

"Tetsu!"


	6. Chapter 6

This is the next chapter to the terrible cliff hanger I left you guys with! I am very sorry for leaving you guys for so long with that!

* * *

Tetsuna would recognize that playing style anywhere. Once she felt his stare on her, she began to speed up. Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder. She knew the feeling of that hand. She tried to turn away. He grabbed her wrists. Panic flashed through her body. She knew who it was; she just couldn't bring her to look at him. She tried to pull away but he was too strong.

"Tetsu!"

She knew the voice. She looked up at him, with an expression of sadness, anger, hatred, longing, and desire all mixed together. She looked back down at the floor and stayed silent.

"It really is you, Tetsu! I've been looking for you everywhere! Where did you go?! We were so worried!" cried Aomine.

Tetsuna stayed silent and tried to pull away. Aomine ignored her and pulled her closer to him. He pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you so much. We need to talk, Tetsu. We really need to talk."

Tetsuna began to tremble visibly. Suddenly, someone pulled her away from Aomine. It was Akira.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" growled Aomine.

"I'm taking Tetsuna back." answered Akira smoothly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Aomine.

"She is _our_ coach." replied Ryuu.

Aomine looked at them. He looked back at Tetsuna.

"So you are replacing us with _them_? We're stronger, Tetsu. You should know. Why would you replace us with _this? _Come back to us, Tetsu. We'll treat you right."

"Aomine! That's enough!" Tetsuna was flaring with anger. "Do you really want an answer? Go get the rest here first. This is your last chance. Don't blow it. Meet me in Maji's later."

Tetsuna stalked off. The rest of her team scrambled after her leaving Aomine. Aomine grimaced and called the rest of the Generation of Miracles and Kagami.

"I need to meet you guys at Maji's…."

* * *

Tetsuna walked and walked until she reached a dark alley. She walked into the alley and fell against the wall. She buried her face into her hands. She began to silently sob. The rest of the team found her crying. They just silently comforted her with their presence. They knew it wasn't the right time to pry.

* * *

Tetsuna soon met the GOM and Kkagami and Seirin at Maji. Her current teammates were in a different booth across the restaurant. Tetsuna sat down. She looked at the guilty teenagers.

"Anything to say?" sneered Tetsuna.

They just hung their heads low.

"Nothing to say? Where's Terumi?" asked Tetsuna with a sneer.

Kise was the first to stand up.

"I'm so sorry, Tetsunachi. I didn't mean what I did. Really."

Midorima began to talk. "I apologize for how I behaved, Tetsuna. I really do."

Momoi looked at the girl apologetically. "I regret what happened Tetsuna. Please forgive us."

"We are really sorry for what we said." apologized Riko.

"Come back to us." said Hyuuga.

"We missed you." added Kiyoshi.

Kagami looked at Tetsuna and held out his hand. "I'm so sorry, baby. I really missed you. Let's get back together. I promise I won't hurt you anymore. Let's fulfill our promise. I'll be your light again."

Tetsuna looked hopefully at Kagami. She was about to take his hand. Suddenly, the person who caused all of this appeared.

"Did you miss me?" asked Terumi with a smirk. She glances at Tetsuna's new teammates. "It seems you got some new friends for me to steal."

Tetsuna flared with anger. She slapped Terumi across the cheek. "Enough."

As if on instinct, everyone yelled, "TETSUNA!" in anger for hitting Terumi. They were just too accustomed to preferring the other twin. They were angry at Tetsuna. All of them except for Kagami all widened their eyes when her name flew out of their mouths. Tetsuna turned and looked at them with a painful expression. She began to speak but was cut off by a slap across her cheek. "How dare you slap my girl-"began Kagami. Kagami widened his eyes and stopped when he realized it. Terumi wasn't his girlfriend. He gotten used to Terumi while he was dating her behind his shadow's back before Tetsuna disappeared like that. Tetsuna gave a look of pure hurt. She touched her cheek as if to see if it was real. She winced in pain. She looked back down at the floor.

She kept repeating two words. "You promised." She kept repeating it until she was screaming. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD BE MY LIGHT! DOES A LIGHT HURT ITS SHADOW!? I DON'T THINK SO! LIAR! LIAR! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU AGAIN!" She turned away. She said as she looked away from Kagami, "You said we would be together forever."

For the first time, Kagami noticed the flower hair pin. He looked at Tetsuna with regret in his eyes. "Tetsuna." he whispered. He reached out to her. She turned back and smacked his hand away. She turned to the rest of them.

"Traitors!" she growled at them.

She turned and walked out the store. Her current teammates were too shocked to even move. Her former teammates didn't try to stop her. Suddenly they heard a loud sound. They turned towards the window to see a bloody scene. They saw an unmoving body. The body had unmistakable teal colored hair. She lay unmoving in front of a truck.


	7. Chapter 7

The ambulance took Tetsuna away with her new teammates following them in a taxi. The Generation of Miracles and Seiren ran out to see the ambulance. Kagami took a step. He stepped on something. It was the flower hair pin. It must have fallen off when Tetsuna got hit. He stopped to pick it up. It was broken into many small pieces. Kagami then realized what he had done. He had broken his promise himself. He just only realized what he had done. She was about to take his hand but as she was going to grab it, he suddenly pulled it away from her. A single tear ran down his face. He opened his mouth to say her name, but it seemed to be stuck in his throat.

* * *

"Tetsuna! Tetsuna!" yelled Araki as the nurses and doctors pushed Tetsuna's gurney into the operation room.

A doctor held Araki back. "I am very sorry, sir but you can't go into the operation room."

Araki punched him in the face. "Don't stop me." growled Araki. "Tetsuna!"

The reset of them had to hold him back.

"Stop! Araki! You're just hurting yourself now! You can't go in!" yelled Yuki.

"Araki! Please stop!" said Ryuu as he held Araki.

After a while, Araki stopped fighting. He slumped to his knees. There were tears in his eyes. "Tetsuna." he whispered. Tears began to flow from his eyes. "I shouldn't have let you go."

* * *

Time Skip

Araki, Ryuu, Sora, Kazito, Fumio, Kei, Takumi, and Yuki walked into the hospital room to find a smiling Tetsuna.

"Hello."

Yuki was the first to react. She ran up to the teal haired girl and then gave her a gentle hug. "Tetsuna! I was so worried! I'm so happy your okay!"

Sora walked up to her and stood next to the bed. "It's been a while since I was in your perfect beauty."

Kei sent him a flying kick and then smiled at Tetsuna. "Aho Kei! Don't hit on her as soon as you get here! I'm so happy to see you, Tetsuna!"

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan!" cried Kazito as he ran to give Tetsuna a hug.

"We've missed you." said Ryuu with a small smile.

"Princess." said Fumio while kissing her hand.

Takumi gave her a shy smile and then said to her, "We've been really worried."

Finally, it was Araki's turn. He smiled a bright grin and then said to her, "Looks like you finally woke up."

They chatted for a little bit and then Tetsuna described her injuried.

"I have a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder after the crash. My cheek got a gash so they gave me some stitches. They said that I have to be careful or else there might be a scar." said Tetsuna while gesturing to her cheek. "Other than that, I'm completely fine."

The group talked for a little while more before Yuki noticed something.

"Tetsuna?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are your parents?"

Tetsuna paused and then was about to answer when the door slammed open. It revealed a couple who the team inferred was her parents.

"Ah! You must be Tetsuna's parents." said Yuki as she stood up.

Sora bowed down. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kuroko-san and Kuroko-kun. We are your daughter's fr-" Sora was cut off as the rushed past him to Tetsuna.

Tesuna's parents seemed to have an aura of anger around them. They stalked up to Tetsuna.

"Otou-san. Okaa-san." greeted Tetsuna.

Tetsuna's father raised his hand and struck her on the cheek. It was on the side where her stitches were.

The whole team gasped when they heard the slap. It rang loud and clear across the room.

"How dare you hurt or precious Terumi." growled Tetsuna's father.

"You monster." hissed Tetsuna's mother as she pointed to Terumi who was standing in the doorway.

There was a slight bruise on her cheek where Tetsuna hit the other day. The teenagers needed to squint and concentrate quite hard to see the tiny bruise which was barely the size of a coin. It could be easily covered with make-up.

"Don't you dare come near her again." ordered her mother.

"I disown you as my daughter. I don't need a creature like you as my daughter. I already have Terumi." said her father with flames of rage in his eyes.

I don't even know why I had you. Terumi doesn't need a twin like you. I don't even want you." said her mother.

The couple turned around and headed out the room. "I never want to see you again."

They exited the room while comforting Terumi about the "monster." Terumi turned back to look at Tetsuna. When she saw the look of despair on her face, Terumi gave her a wide smirk and then mouthed, "I win."

They slammed the door closed. Tetsuna had tears at the corner of her eyes. She looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry minna-san, but can you please visit me another time. I think I need some time to myself." stated Tetsuna in a trembling voice.

"No problem." said Kazito in a voice that was lacking in his usual cheeriness.

The group left the room and closed the door behind them gently. After a few seconds, they heard the sobs of Tetsuna through the door. They decided to just go back home for the day. In bed that night, they all thought the same thing. _I can't stand seeing Tetsuna like that. I want to help her._

* * *

A/N I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! School just started and it's been pretty hectic! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to all of my readers who gave me reviews and favorited/followed my story!


	8. Chapter 8

Tetsuna's tears fell down her cheek and onto her lap. She finally began to cry.

"Why? Why is it always me? Why am I always the bad guy? How come Mom and Dad only love Terumi? How come everybody only wants Terumi?" Tetsuna paused for a while and caught her breath. She began to cry even harder. "How come everyone prefers Terumi? They never want me! I hate Terumi!" screamed Tetsuna. Her voice finally lowered. "They still want Terumi." More tears dripped down her face as she recalled all of her memories. She remembered how her love with Kagami was tron apart so easily, how her relationship with Seirin was broken so quickly, and how her friendship with the Generation of Miracles was shattered.

Tetsuna cried herself to sleep. Soon she had a nightmare.

_Tetsuna was a dark hallway. She kept on running and running but nobody was there to help her. Every door she opened revealed a painful memory. _

_She opened a red door. It showed Kagami and her kissing. Soon the picture shattered replaced with a picture of Kagami and Terumi kissing. Tetsuna slammed the door and ran even further._

_She then opened a black door. It showed the picture of her and Seirin winning the Winter Cup in her first year. It was replaced with a video of the team laughing and joking with Terumi, without Tetsuna. Tetsuna slammed the door shut hastily._

_She ran faster and opened a blue door. It showed Tetsuna with Aomine while they were eating popsicles. Then it all fell apart with a scene of Terumi and Aomine eating ice cream together as they wore happy smiles._

_She closed the door and opened a yellow door. It showed Kise hugging Tetsuna who wore a blank face. Then it went black and a scene of Terumi and Kise shopping together appeared in front of her. Terumi ran out the door without bothering got close it._

_Tetsuna rushed into a green door. At first, it showed a picture of Midorima and her on the library committee together. Then it distorted into a picture of Terumi and Midorima reading a novel together. Tetsuna began to feel the tears welling up. She busted out the door._

_She burst into a room with a purple door. It showed Tetsuna and Murasakibara sharing a pack of vanilla candy, like they usually did in their Teiko days. Then all of a sudden it switched to a scene where Terumi and Murasakibara were eating a strawberry crepe together. Tetsuna sprinted out the room and headed down the hall._

_She ran into a room with a crimson room. It showed an old memory when Akashi promoted her to the first string. Suddenly, there was a bright flash and then the happy memory became a picture of Akashi and Terumi sitting on the bench together and planning strategies in a basketball games. Tetsuna felt her heart crumble. That used to be what she did. She rushed out the room._

_Tetsuna ran into a room with a white door. This room was the worst. There was no happy memory. She watched in horror as she recalled the memory._

_"How dare you do better than your sister!" screeched their mother as she slapped Tetsuna across her face._

_Tetsuna's mother threw the test paper into the trashcan. The younger Tetsuna began to cry. She then reached in to pick up the crumpled paper. The younger Tetsuna sniffled as she uncrumpled the paper in her room. It revealed 100 out of 100 in bright red letters. It was her first perfect score since she got into Teiko. It was almost unheard of to get a perfect score on a test there. Tetsuna studied day and night to get that score. She thought that maybe her parents might be proud of her. Tetsuna sniffled some more as she tried to smooth the paper out. Tetsuna carefully placed into a binder that was her memory book. It barely had anything in it. After all, her parents never took any pictures or anything of Tetsuna. All that was in the memory book was a few pictures with Shigehiro, her elementary school certificate, and now, the crumpled up test paper._

_Tetsuna ran out and ran. She ran and ran until she reached a giant gate. Tetusna didn't know how much she could take until she went crazy. She thrust the doors open and smiled at the sight. _

_It was a scene of Tetsuna and her new team laughing as they walked to school. She smiled and walked towards them. Then it changed from a scene with Tetusuna to a scene with Terumi. Tetsuna couldn't take it anymore. She ran and then punched Terumi in the face. She looked up to see the faces of horror from her new teammates. She was shocked. She reached out to them but Akira smacked her hand away._

_"Don't come near us. Filthy monster." said Akira with a sneer on his face._

_Then the environment suddenly changed. Everyone was there. Her parents, her teammates, Seirin, and the Generation of Miracles were all there. They were smiling in her direction. Tetsuna smiled. Thank God that it was over._

_"Hey! What are you guys do-"_

_She was cut off. Eveyone just walked past her. Tetsuna was puzzled. What happened? The she turned around. She saw everyone walking happily and laughing with Terumi. Not with her. With Terumi. Terumi just looked back and gave her a smirk. She mouthed the words, "I won."_

Tetsuna woke up in a cold sweat. She tried to reassure herself. Akira and the rest wouldn't leave her. They wouldn't.

Would they?


	9. Chapter 9

Tetsuna stared in horror. She saw a terrible sight. Tetsuna saw Terumi and her new basketball team talking outside of the hospital room. She saw Terumi clinging to Akira's arm and playfully hitting Fumio's shoulder. Tears flowed out of her eyes and she looked away. It happened again. Terumi would always win.

There was a loud sound coming from outside the hospital room. She jerked her head up to see Akira pushing Terumi up the wall. She could hear him yelling at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE IN FRONT OF ME EVE AGAIN HEAR ME!" roared Akira. "DON'T YOU DARE EVER SAY THINGS LIKE THAT ABOUT TETSUNA!"

Terumi nodded in fright and Akira let her crumple to the floor. They walked away into Tetsuna's hospital room. They flashed her a bright smile.

Ryuu held her hand and smiled.

"Don't worry Tetsuna. We'll be here for you."

"We won't ever leave you for Terumi." added Yuki cheerfully.

"After all, you are our one and only coach." quipped Kei.

Tetsuna giggled. It seemed as if she was worried over nothing.

Tetsuna looked out the hospital room to see Terumi glaring at her. Tetsuna looked away and couldn't care less. She had finally found her place with her new basketball team. Terumi picked herself up and stalked out of the hospital with what little dignity she had left.

After a couple of laughs with her new basketball team, several tall teenagers came into the room. They looked at the door way to find the Generation of Miracles and Seirin there.

"What do you want?" growled Kazito with such ferocity that it made them step back.

"We came to apologize." said Hyuuga with a regretful expression.

"We're really sorry." apologized Akashi.

"We really didn't know how much you meant to us until you were gone, Tetsuna." added Momoi with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"We're really sorry so can you please come back to us?" finished Kagami with a desperate expression on his face.

Tetsuna looked up hopefully. She longed for the day where she and the rest would be friends once again. She really wanted to take their offer.

"No." replied a voice smoothly.

They all looked back to Akira with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed.

"What makes you think that you can have Tetsuna back?" asked Akira.

"You threw her away. You hurt her. And now you want her back?" said Akira incredulously.

The basketball players were all uncomfortable and began to fidget.

"We keeping her." said Takumi with a stern voice. "People like you don't deserve her."

"Even if Tetsuna forgives you, we will never forgive you." hissed Kei.

"She can't keep the grudge forever. That would be petty." started Sora. "But that doesn't mean we can't." Sora's gaze intensified as her said that last sentence.

Kagami opened his mouth to say something when a gentle voice interrupted them.

"Can I please have a word with my former teammate alone please?" asked Tetsuna.

Her new teammates gave her a worried look.

"I'll be fine." assured Tetsuna.

They seven teenagers gave her one last glance before exiting the room and closing the door gently behind them.

Tetsuna turned towards her former teammates.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Tetsuna with a small smile.

"Tetsuna." began Kagami.

"It's okay. I forgive you guys." said Tetsuna with a calm expression.

Aomine looked hopefully at Tetsuna.

"That means that you will come back to Tokyo right?"

Tetsuna smiled a wry smile and shook her head.

"The time I spent with you guys was great but I finally found a place where I belong. I found a place where I can stay and be myself. I found some true friends." She looked at them. "Do you guys understand?"

They all felt a pang of guilt. They replaced her with Terumi and when she finally left, there was a gapinghole left where she was. They all gave her apologetic looks and Tetsuna nodded. It looked as if they understood.

"I really loved all the happy memories we had together but they are over now. Now I found a new life for myself, a new existence." Tetsuna then bowed to them. "I would like to stay in Tokyo but I can't. I just don't belong here."

Tetsuna then looked at the door to where her friends were.

"I finally found people who accepted me for who I am." She smiled a dazzling smile. "And I'm happy with them."

She turned back to where the Genration of Miracles and Seirin were. "Thank you for taking care of me before, but it's over now."

They all looked at each other and sighed.

Kagami smiled a weak smile and offered his hand to Tetsuna. "It's all over between us, but promise me that we are still friends."

"That goes for all of us." added Kiyoshi.

Tetsuna smiled at them and took Kagami's hand. "Let's start over. So far, we are just acquaintances."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kuroko Tetsuna."

"Nice to meet you too." replied Kagami.

They left the hospital room and Tetsuna's new teammates rushed in. Kagami grabbed Akira by the shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Take care of her."

Akira snorted. "No need to tell me that, dumbass."

He joined the rest of his team and Tetsuna in the hospital room.

Kagami and Aomine looked back at the hospital room one more time before going.

"We lost something really important didn't we?" asked Aomine.

"Yea, I guess we did." answered Kagami.

They saw a scene of Tetsuna's new teammates fussing over her and them laughing together.

"But at least she's happy now."

.

A/N This is the last chapter of Broken! I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction a lot! Sorry for the super slow updates and the sucky ending! I've been getting a lot of writer's block! Please check out my other stories and thank you for all of the support you gave me! I hope all of my readers liked Broken and good luck to all of the readers who are writing another fanfiction based on the first chapter of this fanfic!


End file.
